New Stuff
by SamYumika
Summary: Este fic esta hecho para todo tipo de persona, comenzaremos con algo basico y concluiremos con locas ideas que siempre rondan en la cabeza de todos, espero sea de su agrado y aunque el inicio no es muy llamativo con el tiempo ira mejorandose, tendremos a los artistas principales de este lugar y veras muchas cosas raras.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Espero esten muy bien, me disperse y busque la paz interior pero ahora esoty de vuelva.

Este es un nuevo fic si se puede llamar asi, donde comentare cosas sobre mi, nada serio.  
Estoy intentando agarrar este pequeño pasatiempo como algo mas cotidiano ya que ciertamente mi cabeza anda volando.  
...

Aqui vamos ir diciendo las cosas nuevas que van a pasar. Empezare historias nuevas, las viejas historias espero algun dia retomarlas. Contestare comentarios y preguntas, pero solo lo que yo crea conveniente, este sera el espacio para responder sus comentarios y contestar sus dudas. Acepto recomendaciones de lecturas. Espero poder contestar cada semana, o cada mes jaja, cada que lo crea prudente.

Espero que me hagan caso y no me ignoren ya que tarde mucho en volver a actualizar.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto.


	2. CAP II DESDE EL PASADO (COSAS NUEVAS)

¡HOLA A TODOS!  
ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAPITULO QUE SE SUPONE QUE SERIA SEMANAL PERO NUNCA LO LOGRARE JE ...  
DISFRÚTENLO.  
...

...

...

...

...

...

Desde el pasado. (NOTICIAS) "Presentadas por Sam".

Se ve en escena a una chica sola y con una paleta en la mano, Hola soy Sam, espero que mi compañía les agrade, esta tarde los acompañó en un viaje al pasado, mientras que la chica avanza por el espacio, este empiece a iluminarse y se observó un bosque lindo y lleno de mariposas, luego se abre la escena aun mas y se observan luces y cosas extrañas, como de un sed.  
-Vamos a comenzar con las noticias del pasado-, dice ella con un control en la mano. De un momento a otro aparece una casa en la parte trasera.

2 Meses antes  
De pronto se escuchan muchas voces que vienen del interior de la casa, algunos lloran mientras otros hablan un poco de angustiados y tristes,  
-Todos estamos tristes por lo que paso- Dice una voz mientras vemos una chica llorando.  
\- lo se pero no es justo lo que pasa en esta vida - dice ella mientras sigue llorando.

De pronto, se encuentran en el lugar donde estaba la chica, todos se preguntaban, que cosas acabamos de ver, pues bien, la historia comienza mucho antes de esto y es cierto que sigo triste.

-Miren-Dice la chica con voz baja y con una lágrima en la mirada, -ciertamente lo que les contare esta ocasión no es nada bueno, miren que es bastante triste y no se como comenzar, hace como 3 meses me entrare de mi primo estaba enfermo, estuvo 1 meses en el hospital y luego falleció, tiene 2 meses que ya no está, pero trato de no estar triste ahora tengo un angelito mas en el cielo y soy feliz por que ahora mi primo ya no sufre y ya no siente dolor, me siento demasiado deprimida al hablar de este tema, pero es algo que se marcó por los últimos días y quise compartirles esta situación-.

Fallas técnicas, volvemos en seguida.

Después de una serie de anuncios se ve la chica con un cartel lleno de letras,

EN EL CARTEL SE ANUNCIA LA SIGUIENTE NOTICIA DEL PASADO LA CUAL DADOS:  
YA ME ENTREGARON MI TÍTULO.  
Debajo de estas letras hay unos dibujitos mal hechos de globos, florecitas y estrellitas ...

-Estoy muy feliz por esta noticia, tiene casi 3 meses que me entregaron en mi título universitario y eso me hace completamente feliz-. La chica deja el cartel de lado y manda a unos anuncios.

Al regresar de los anuncios se ve en la pantalla un video, lleva por título, algunas cosas más que pasaron durante mi larga ausencia.

Corre el video ... Se puede mirar a través de la pantalla de un escritorio, es una breve reseña de algunas cosas que pasaron durante este lapso de ausencia,  
1\. Mi cumpleaños fue hace meses, para ser precisos, en noviembre; me fue bien, lo normal, comida, regalos y cosas de esas.  
2.- Fiestas y mas fiestas, Fiestas Patrias (Septiembre), Día de muertos (Noviembre), Navidad (Diciembre), Año nuevo (Diciembre-Enero), Reyes y hasta el 5 de mayo, es mas hasta 10 de mayo, jajaja en todas estas fechas me la pase bien, todo tranquilo, un poco de alcohol, comida, familia y cosas de esas.

Después de que el video, resumen, termino, regresa la escena al sed y Sam aparece con su paleta nuevamente,  
"Yo fui su fantasma del pasado", Sam; jajajajajajajajaja-, la chica comienza a reír e inmediatamente el equipo manda a anuncios para que la chica se recupere.

\- Ahora sí me despido de ustedes bombones de chocolate, cuídense y nos vemos en una próxima entrega-.  
Se apaga las luces y aparece un cartel de luces fosforescentes; (Los Amo Estupid).

...

...

...

...

Respondiendo comentarios.

PIKAFAN 1810: Wow, estaba pasándome por aquí para releer tus historias y vi esto.  
SAM YUMIKA: Espera, Releer. Acaso soy tan buena, jajaja, ok te dejo continuar  
PIKAFAN 1810: Pues me alegro que vayas a seguir, esperaré tanto lo viejo como lo nuevo, pues no sé qué más decir, suerte y que todo te salga bien.  
SAM YUMIKA: Gracias por comentar, y porque tienes mas de lo nuevo XD ... ya no digas nada soy feliz con el hecho de que te gusten tanto las historias.  
PIKAFAN 1810: pikafan fuera.  
SAM YUMIKA: jaja, Adiós.

Bueno este fue el comentario de COSAS NUEVAS ...  
NOTA: Decidí contestar los comentarios después de cada capitulo.

-  
...

...

...

...

...

SIN MAS QUE DECIR Y ESPERANDO LES HAYA GUSTADO, A CLARO Y ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS, SAM YUMIKA SE DESPIDE. ADIÓS.  
...

...

...


End file.
